Like Lemon On A Wound
by cupcakeslover
Summary: Un pairing un po' insolito, Sirius/Lily, una sera al settimo anno di Hogwarts.


**;like lemon on a wound.**

Lily chiuse gli occhi con forza, cercando di non vomitare.

Era sotto la pioggia fredda, senza un ombrello, senza un vestito pesante che la proteggesse, e il suo stomaco si ribellava.

Si sentiva male. Ma non c'entrava lo stomaco. Si sentiva sporca, dentro.

Si strinse convulsamente le braccia incrociate sulla pancia cercando di evitare le lacrime, che cominciarono a caderle calde, quasi bollenti, sulle guance, generosamente; non riusciva a pensare a niente che non fosse la sua colpa, la sua colpa atroce, la sua colpa che non riusciva a cancellare e - non voleva ammettere a se stessa - a ripudiare.

E proprio quando non ne avrebbe avuto bisogno, nel momento meno opportuno - quello - la sua colpa tornò da lei, a coprirla con una felpa di lana.

«Sei pazza, Lily? Santo cielo, vieni dentro», le sussurrò la voce preoccupata che detestava sentire preoccupata per lei in un modo che non sarebbe dovuto essere e che, in fondo, amava sentire, sempre.

Lily si girò verso di lui, le braccia strette al petto tenendosi sulle spalle la felpa beige che lui le aveva messo addosso.

Sospirando, alzò lo sguardo su di lui ed incontrò i suoi occhi, neri, profondi, e il suo sguardo le fece male al cuore, causandole un sussulto.

«Sì, rientriamo», sussurrò con un filo di voce, roca.

Lui le circondò le spalle con un braccio e la accompagnò dentro.

La temperatura non era esattamente quella calda ed accogliente che sarebbe stata adatta a Lily in quel momento, ma non c'era, ad ogni modo, molto da fare, perché pioveva da un giorno e mezzo e il castello era comunque fatto di pietra.

Il rumore del portone che si chiudeva nel silenzio rimase come un eco nelle loro orecchie per qualche interminabile minuto durante i quali non si guardarono negli occhi, né parlarono, né si mossero, a parte lui che le scaldava le braccia con movimenti sempre uguali, meccanici.

Fu lei la prima a parlare, dopo quell'eternità di silenzio, con lo stesso tono di voce col quale aveva acconsentito a rientrare poco prima: «Sirius, io... penso che- Sirius, stiamo commettendo un errore, e lo sai anche tu. Io sono innamorata di James, James è il tuo migliore amico...». Si interruppe, ad un gesto brusco e stizzito di lui.

«Lily, ti prego. Non mettere la questione su James perché sei tu che-»

Lily sentì la furia salirle fino al petto, fino alla gola. «Oh, adesso è solo colpa mia se siamo in questa situazione? È colpa mia se tu un bel giorno hai deciso di venirmi a dire che cosa provavi per me da qualche tempo a questa parte?»

«Ma James non c'entra niente in tutto questo!», sbottò lui.

«Sirius, non essere patetico. James c'entra e come, perché James è il mio fidanzato e tu sei il suo migliore amico, e io- io sono innamorata di lui, capisci? Sul serio. Ma poi sei arrivato tu, e mi hai sconvolto, e io non ho potuto farci niente, e adesso mi sento così orribile perché ho tradito James, io, ho tradito James... e se lo viene a sapere, Sirius, che eri tu, non una persona qualunque, tu... e mi sento così male, perché credimi, c'è una parte di me che vorrebbe stare con te, sul serio!, ma è sbagliato, Sirius, è così maledettamente sbagliato. La cosa migliore che possiamo fare è dimenticarci cos'è successo nelle ultime settimane e tornare ognuno alla nostra vita di prima», concluse Lily con voce decisa, risoluta. Come avrebbe voluto sentirsi davvero così decisa come appariva. «Tu... sei stato un errore», aggiunse, con voce impersonale, fredda.

Sirius si ritrasse, ferito.

Tu, sei stato un errore.

Aprì la bocca per dire qualcosa, ma poi la richiuse.

Osservò Lily con occhi penetranti mordersi il labbro inferiore più volte e stringere convulsamente la felpa.

«Certo. Hai perfettamente ragione. Quand'è così... addio, Lily», sentenziò con voce dura, gelida, voltandosi e andandosene.

Lily rimase ad ascoltare i suoi passi nel corridoio anche dopo che lui aveva girato l'angolo, i suoi passi che si facevano sempre più lievi.

E poi si mise a correre, «Aspetta!».

Quando lo raggiunse, gli afferrò la mano e lo costrinse a voltarsi, ma lui non la guardò negli occhi.

Lei cercò i suoi occhi, spostando la testa ed abbassandosi, e incatenò il proprio sguardo al suo.

«Tu... sei stato un errore. Ma non riesco a pentirmene», sussurrò, nel modo più intimo e delicato che riuscisse a trovare, per quanto la sua voce fosse rovinata dal freddo che aveva preso fuori dal castello.

Gli occhi di Sirius ebbero un guizzo, dopo l'ultima frase.

Aprì la bocca, si umettò le labbra secche, deglutì, distolse lo sguardo varie volte e poi le prese il viso fra le mani, con forza, concentrato nello smeraldo profondo degli occhi di lei, accarezzandole le guance con i pollici, senza preoccuparsi di essere delicato, non in quel momento, non ora; Lily gemette e lo abbracciò, arrendendosi per l'ultima volta.

L'occasione per dire qualcosa si sarebbe potuta presentare, ma decisero di sprecarla; perché, alla fin fine, che bisogno c'era di parlare in quel momento, quando le parole erano così scomode, così generiche, così inadatte a trasmettere quello che provavano?

E allora fu così che Lily capì che Sirius le stava dicendo, senza parlare, che lei era l'unica, la sola, e fu così che Sirius capì che Lily aveva capito, che lo accettava, e che ci sarebbe sempre stata una parte di lei insieme a lui, una parte di lei che, in un mondo diverso, sarebbe andata dovunque con lui, sopra la sua moto, a fare i viaggi più belli ed incredibili, una parte di lei che gli avrebbe sempre sorriso al mattino aprendo gli occhi, una parte di lei che lo avrebbe persino sposato, forse, un giorno. E questo doveva bastargli, però. Perché in questo mondo, quello era impossibile, e la sua felicità si trovava dovunque fosse James Potter.

E nonostante questo, Lily Evans quella notte fu sua, perché era il minimo che potesse dargli, una notte, un po' d'amore, perché gli bastasse per tutta una vita.


End file.
